flash adventure
by crawford15
Summary: okay now i think im gonna use my OC flash the hedgehog. You will find stuff out about this charcter in this store. Now the only charcter in this chapter is flash and tails and the adventure begin with a surge of power.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flash's Adventure**_

It was just an ordinary day in the home of miles prower as flash the hedgehog one of tails close friends were in the liven room watching TV again thinking about what to do."What to do,oh what should I to do today"flash said while until she felt a sudden surge of unknown power flowing though her as someone was transfring power into her.

"Oh no not again!"Said flash the hedgehog as she held her head in pain. "This is the fourth time this week! There's got to be a purpose for this pain. Maybe tails can find out why this keeps on happing, "she said as she ran down the stairs to his workshop.

When she got down there she saw tails working on another machine until the thought about her and tails together poped into her mind which somehow blockes the pain in her also made her blush rapidly fast but she didn't care even if anyone saw.

Tails then saw her just standing in front of the exit and started to walk up to her and try to surprise her. She then realises that tails was right infront of her. Flash almost fell on the steel floor. "Oh tails I didn't see you right there,"she said with a shy laugh. "Flash is there something you need?"Said tails trying not to sound rude.

"I just wanted to see why this pain in my head keeps on returning over and over and over" flash said getting tired of pain in her head. "it happened like over like four times this week"flash finnished.

Tails said in response "well speaking of that, I just finish my working on my scanner, now it should be able to find other sources of whatever it scans"tails said with a confident look on his face." Flash say in responce"Wow, so if it scans me it will find out what wrong with me"tails answers "yeah, someone in the world would be remotly sending wave of energy that only you could sence." Flash then says "Then what are we waiting for, stare it up."

Tails says in responce "Okay, but first just go inside and I will start it up." Flash goes inside the scanner and then tails starts it up."Oh tails are you sure this thing will work, because I don't want to come out looking like some type of thing thing off of a internet game I'd played before" flash said a little worried. "Flash I got an IQ of at least 300 so I'm pretty sure it's going to go out fine" tails said with confidents. "Okay tails if you think so "flash said as she wait for the machine to begin it work".

When machine door closed a bright flash came from the inside of the machine as it starts to scan. Flash was trying her best to keep calm so she can stay still. When the scan was over flash came out a little dizzy but she was okay.

"Yes it WORKS!"said tails. He was not thinking about flash hearing him though. Flash say a little mad "wait you dident knew if it would work!"Tails says in responce "umm I know now". Flash was about to yell until she saw the look is face and it looked scared.

Flash then says felling better "Well i cant stay mad at you but test your machines before you use them, okay".Tails says in responce"okay" then thinks"man I geuss I shouldent make her mad again". His train of thought was cut of when there was then a beeping sound from the computer screen. "There a source!"tails said abit suprised. "That probally were the answers are lets go"flash said in a hurry."Wait" tails said trying to stop her. "we dont know were that place is so lets take take the X-tornado" tails finished.

They both got straped up and then starts up the plane and they flew off.

_**Looks like they are in a hurry. Remember to review this story and please dont flame**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flash Adventure ch.2**_

**Okay here's ch.2 so please enjoy. Also before I forget I want to say thanks to matthew069 for letting me use his OC tales the fox so enjoy.**

**Now flying at over 200 MPH tails is following the source of the power from the scanner. **

"**Hey flash are you okay?" tails asked. "Just fine I'm just trying to get uses to the hypersonic speeds." Tails says in response "okay and we're almost there." "Good" flash said about to be sick.**

**Tails landed on an unknown island not labeled on the world map. Tails and flash started to look around there area until they found an abandon temple.**

"**The source leads this way inside of this temple" tails said. "Are you ready?"Flash asked tails. Tails said in response"yeah let go." **

**As they walked down the temple hall they found a lot of ancient hieroglyphics on the walls. They continue until they found a weird looking machine.**

"**Must be an ancient portal maker of some sort" tails says while examining it. Tails then found the controls of the machine and try to activate it.**

"**There we go" tails said as he turned it on. When the machine was turned on a huge portal appeared but tails set its gravitational pulls was to strong.**

"**HOLD ON!" yelled tails. "It no use I'm slipping!" said flash in panicky way. Tails begins to lose his grip and let go of the rocks he was holding. Tails and flash both got trapped in the portal.**

**They were both screaming as they were flying though. They both saw a bright flash and they both blacked out. When tails woke up he thought he was looking in a mirror until he spoke.**

"**Who are you?"Tails said wondering where he was. "You can call me tales" He said. "What's your name?" Tails says in response" my name is miles prower but my friends call me tails, what is this place." "You're in my workshop's medical facilities" tales answered.**

"**Where is flash?" tails asked with concern. "Oh she is in the waiting room, shall I go get her" tales said "yeah" tails answered.**

**When flash came in she rushed over to tails happily knowing he was alright. "thank goodness your alright I thought I lost you." Flash said teary eyed. "Hey flash remember that portal."Tails said seriously.**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"**There we go" tails said as he turned it on. When the machine was turned on a huge portal appeared but tails set its gravitational pulls was to strong. "HOLD ON!" yelled tails. "It no use I'm slipping!" said flash in panicky way. Tails begins to lose his grip and let go of the rocks he was holding on to. Tails and flash both got trapped in the portal.**

**They were both screaming as they were flying though. They both saw a bright flash and they both blacked out.**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"**Yeah I remember" flash said as seriously as tails was. "Could it be possible that we traveled to another universe flash"tails asked. "I think so" flash answered. **

"**Wait, I just remembered something what happed to that pain in your head" tails said getting an idea. "It went away after we got out of that portal" answered flash. "Just as I thought it's the portal that why the pain keep coming back.**

"**But how do we get back to our own universe" flash said. We have to find the portal that brought you two here said tales. "In the meantime you can stay here in my home until you get home if you want" tales offered. Tails and flash answered "yeah".**

**Tales showed them to their rooms and they decided that it was getting late and should get some sleep soon. Tails both though in both of their rooms before going to sleep" I wonder if we will get home.**

_**Well that was ch.2 hoped you enjoyed it also I'd like to thank matthew069 for letting me use tales so review and don't flame or you will get flamed to the bone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now I'm going to explain a couple of things. 1. I don't own anything but the OC's and background. 2. Don't flame it's not cool. 3. I like to thank matthew069 for the help in this chapter now that done let's begin.**_

While everyone was asleep there was a rustling in a bush twenty five meter away from the Tales place where some people were making their plans.

"So when are we gone to get kid" said minion.

"Soon very soon..." said minion leader. "and there he is". the minion leader said pointing to there map on a holographic device.

"Report scans say the child is in the third room next to our masters enemy!" said the minion's technical person.

"They all are falling asleep now" the minion with the radio said.

"Good then let's start" said the minion leader.

The minion leader troops quickly and silently got inside Tales' house without a sound and without tripping any of the security wires and traps.

When they got to Flash's room they placed a tracking device in the hedgehog's ear and said "let's see how good you are at finding our base without letting us know!" and they quickly scurried out without making a sound.

They then went into Tails room and began to take ended up drugging Tails and gagging him after they left the they walked into Tales room they slowly walked up to him and Gagged him with the drug and began to carry the two toddlers with them out the door till one of them dropped a note saying where they were going.

After that they left with and cloud of black smoke left in the room.

The smoke stayed in there until Flash began to she was fully awake she walked over to the door and opened it to find out there was a black mist and she quickly ran to Tails room.

When Flash opened Tails room door and to her surprise that he was gone and all that was left was the amount of smoke that could be in there.

She quickly also realized that Tales wasn't in his room either when she ran to check if he was ok or even there.

After Flash got out of her shocked expression she noticed a note on the floor and picked it up. It read:

_Flash my old friend you finally have returned. I missed you.I bet you wandering were your little friends are at aren't you? Come to my tower and you will find out. Hahahahahahahahahaaaaa!_

With that Flash turned into Dark Flash. With that transformation it made Flash the hedgehog (alt sonic) worry.

"You coming" said Dark Flash.

(this is were my friends OC comes in Flash sorry if this confuses you all)

Flash the hedgehog just nodded his head. "Good, I hope you're a good fighter" Dark Flash said.

But before Dark Flash used chaos control to go to the tower he said. "okay Flash you look for Tails and Tales and i'll deal With Kaos" said Dark Flash.

"Why are you so eager to deal with Kaos?" Flash asked.

"I got an old score to settle with kaos" Dark Flash said. "Oh and before I go here's ten rings use them wisely there very powerful". And with that Dark Flash left to confront kaos. Leaving Flash to wonder in thought of where this so called 'Tower' was and he sped off into the soon to be daylight.

While Dark Flash flies though the sky and Flash runs though the forests mountain and towns at the speed of ...well a flash they eventaly found the tower which was guarded very well.

They would have to fight them but then they realalized that the alarm would go off if someone were to fight the gaurds.

Dark Flash then choosed to use chaos control.

And to Flash it looked as if the guards self destucted and to there surpise the alarm dident go off.

they knew the alarm is gonna go off sooner or later so they "good lucked" each other and serperated

_**Well there's chapter three hope you like it because it took a lot of time. Again I would like to thank matthew069 for the help with this chapter. Read and review.**_


End file.
